


you're utterly insufferable

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie wells doesn't like-like harold mukherjee. he hates him!
Relationships: Alfred Cheng & Harold Mukherjee & Amanda Price & Henrietta Trilling & Bertie Wells, Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 7





	you're utterly insufferable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfstvrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/gifts).



> happy birthday hibba!!

Bertie didn't usually get mad at people. 

But oh, Harold Mukherjee was completely different. He was so insufferable, what with how he grinned when he got an answer right, or when he got an answer that Bertie didn't. They were utterly at each others' throats.

Once they debated over an answer with a .1 difference for an hour. 

"I think you like him," Alfred shrugged. "Why else do you stare at him for so long in lessons-" Bertie nudged him, hard. He coughed dryly and frowned. 

Henry backed him up. "You think he's cute, Wells. How gay of you."

"When did I say that?" Bertie had gone beet red.

"I've read through your notes app, idiot." Henry smirked, and Alfred laughed. _"Oh, Harold is so irritating, but the way he scrunches his nose up whenever I turn to face him-!"_ she mocked. Bertie turned to glare at her, and she stopped. "You like him." she huffed. 

"I do _not_. Harold Mukherjee is a plague upon this earth-" Bertie started.

There were footsteps, and Bertie didn't dare turn around. "Am I, now?" 

Of course. 

"Yep. You're an insufferable prick too." Bertie said, turning to face him. 

"Does, " _Harold's so irritating, but the way he scrunches his nose up whenever I turn to face him is insufferably cute,"_ ring a bell for you, Wells? Because I certainly don't know any other Harolds you could be referring to." he smirked. 

Bertie blushed. 

"Shut it, Mukherjee. I could've been referring to-"

"Admit you're in love with me or else I'll shout it to everyone here." Harold towered over him, and he gave him a wicked grin. 

"I'm not in love with you." Bertie deflected. "You just want me, as your arch-nemesis, to feed your ego. Not happening."

Bertie made a brash decision to grab him by the arm and pull him out of the dining hall before _he_ made the decision to shout, _"Bertie Wells is totally in love with me!"_

On their way out, they bumped into Amanda, who was currently in a bad mood with everyone but Henry. She stared between the two of them and appeared confused. She raised an eyebrow, and Bertie grimaced. _"Don't ask,"_ he mouthed.

She nodded, but she grinned. 

He turned back to the hall to see Amanda kiss Henry and grin, whispering something into her ear. She then looked back to Bertie, as if what she said was about him. 

"You going to admit it now?" Harold grinned. 

"...Perhaps."

Harold gave him a look. 

Bertie faltered, because Harold's look was one of those.

"Kiss me." Harold said, looking him right in the eye. Bertie stared at him in disbelief. "Or not, I don't mind."

He took his chance. Who wouldn't?

So he reached up to kiss Harold, and Harold kissed back. 

_He kissed back._

"You're insufferable. And cocky." Bertie stared at him, and he grinned. 

"But you like me, Bertie. You _like-like_ me." he teased. Bertie looked down at the floor, and Harold tipped his head back up. "I know, I suck. But not that badly," 

"Mm, I'd have to disagree. You do suck, and it sucks to like you." Bertie smirked. 

"Well, it sucks to suck. How are we going explain this to your friends?" Harold seemed slightly disorientated. 

He scoffed. "We don't have to. Alf, Manda and Henry are merciless about crushes, and they're even worse about relationships." 

Harold rolled his eyes.

Harold was usually seen as fairly attractive, but Bertie thought it was way more than that. To be fair, Bertie thought he was irritating and that completely squandered his pretty face. It's not that Harold was actually irritating. He and Bertie were just neck and neck in every class. Henry blamed that on Bertie's constant need to be right, and Alfred blamed it on his cockiness. 

Amanda said it was because he had a constant need to impress Harold, to which he denied and then proceeded to blush from embarrassment. 

Totally not because the thought of impressing Harold made him feel strange. 

"They seem to be merciless about most things." he reasoned. 

Bertie shrugged. He looked down at his watch and then looked back at Harold. 

"Well, I'm cutting class. Want to join me?"

"You're insane." he laughed. Bertie shrugged, and his smile dropped. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He slowly started to smile, and Bertie could feel himself blush. 

"What did you have in mind?" Harold asked, clearly curious. 

"Whatever you want to do." 

Never in Bertie's dreams (or nightmares) did he ever suspect that he'd be running around campus grounds when they were supposed to be in lessons with the oh-so insufferable Harold Mukherjee. The thought had never occurred to him because of how wild it was. 

Yet there they were.

And Bertie had no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> no wait cos this is all over the place i Hate It hibba i'm sorry


End file.
